Feelings: Sky and Syd for Ars Amatoria Challenge
by Tam71
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles featuring SkySyd for Ars Amatoria Challenge.
1. Duty

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers but my kids doown a lot of SPD toys :))

This is for the Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge and I've rated it T for now. The rating may change later depending on how the other drabbles work out.

Just a short one to begin with

Takes place before **Beginnings**

**Duty**

"And these are your new team mates Cadet Drew," Commander Cruger was saying. In front of her stood two male cadets, one taller than the other. The shorter one had a likeable open face and she felt herself relax slightly, knowing instantly that she and him would get along fine. He stepped forward and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Bridge Carson," he shook her by the hand. Syd noticed he was wearing gloves. That was strange she thought as it was a really warm summers day. Bridge then asked her "Do you like toast, and if you do, do you like it really buttery, because buttery toast is….." Bridge was pulled away from a taken aback Syd by the other cadet.

"Now is not the time for talking about toast Bridge," the cadet said in exasperation, looking at Syd, he introduced himself, "I am Sky Tate."

Syd looked into his face and felt all her earlier tension flood back into her. His face was stern, but oh what a handsome face he had she thought silently. His voice, when he spoke, sent shivers through her spine, "wow," she muttered to herself thinking, this guy is seriously hot.

She took the hand he offered and felt a surge of electricity go up her arm at the contact. Raising startled eyes to his she saw by the surprised expression on his face that he had felt it too. A small smile curved her lips, yep doing her duty with Sky Tate was sure going to be interesting.


	2. Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers although my children own many SPD toys :))

This is to do with a moment between Sky and Syd in the episode Boom.

Takes place during **Boom**

**Home**

I couldn't help myself, when I saw him appear right in front of me I just had to go and hug him. I was so relieved he was safe. What happened? you ask. Well I'll start from the beginning.

Cruger had sent Sky and Jack to investigate abig power source. Me, Z and Bridge were back at the base. We ended up trying to help Boom. He had told his parents that he was the Orange Ranger and now they were coming to visit! Boom was in a panic and we took pity on him. It was all harmless fun to start with, pretending that Boom was our leader. But it all went wrong.

Contact with Sky and Jack was lost, so the three of us were sent to their last known location. I was already a little worried, especially about Sky. You see, no one knows how I feel about Sky, well Bridge may, seeing as he's psychic and all that. The thing is that I love Sky more than anything and when we got to the place and found their bikes, but no sign of them, I went from being a little worried to being full blown out of my mind worried. I'm sure you get the picture.

We found a laptop that seemed to be the source of the power that the guys were investigating, so what usually happens when we find something like that? You got it, we were attacked. Now that's when everything went drastically wrong.

The three of us, that's me, Bridge and Z of course, were doing just fine, then Boom of all people arrived, dressed in this ridiculous looking orange outfit. Of course we lost the fight and the laptop, as I think Boom got more hits in on us than the enemy. Cruger was not at all happy, and although we tried to cover for Boom, he admitted it was his fault to Cruger and handed in his letter of resignation.

By then I was frantic, I was thinking, what if I never saw Sky again! It was unbearable and it was so difficult trying to hide how I really felt from everyone, although Bridge did throw a few concerned glances my way.

Kat finally figured out a way to do something to help, but it was Boom who got it working properly. Of course we all volunteered to go, but it was decided that we couldn't risk losing any more rangers. Ughh I was getting so impatient by then, I mean I was like 'come on send someone already, they need help!'

So now you're thinking, who went then? It was Boom, yes, you heard me right, I said Boom. He saved the day and salvaged his pride by bringing Sky and Jack back safely, albeit in his own hapless way.

The minute Sky appeared I ran to him and hugged him hard, breathing in his scent to reassure me that I wasn't dreaming, that he was really there in front of me. He hugged me back and it was the wonderful sensation of feeling his strong arms around me that made me believe. He was finally home.


	3. One Moment

Disclaimer: The usual, I do not own Power Rangers, this is just for fun etc etc etc.

Not episode related.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Hope you all like this one too!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Moment**

"Ha!" Jack exclaimed. The others looked at him questioningly and Z asked curiously, "What's so funny Jack?"

Jack waved one of Syd's magazines in the air. "Just reading my horoscope, it say's I'm a natural born leader," a snort came from the couch where Sky was sat, followed by him saying, "you don't seriously believe that rubbish do you?" in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course I do!" Jack enthused, "it says here that I'm a natural leader, and I lead the 'B' squad of course, so there is some truth in it all. Here I'll read them all out, what's your sign Bridge?"

"Uhh, I'm Virgo, I think, or is it Libra, no no it's definitely Virgo as I was….." Bridge was cut off by Jack.

"It says here that you have a tendency to talk too much," sniggers came from Syd and Z at that, "but now it's time to sit back and listen to others, you may learn something of interest." Jack finished and looked up at Bridge with a smile.

"I don't talk too much, do I? I know I like talking almost as much as I like buttery toast but….." again the green range was cut off, this time by everyone chorusing "Bridge!"

Jack looked over to Z, "I know you are Gemini Z, so yours is – it's time to chill and not be so feisty all the time, life is so much more settled for you now. Good things are on the way so just relax."

"Sounds good to me," Z laughed and laid back in her chair, "I'm relaxing," she said with a smile.

"What's your sign Sky?" Jack asked.

"I'm not saying. I can't believe you all believe in that trash," Sky said sounding bored.

"I know," Bridge piped up, "he's Taurus." Sky threw him a filthy look.

"Well that explains why he's so stubborn," smirked Z. Syd just sat there quietly interested to hear what Jack would read for Sky.

Jack started to laugh hard, "Come on Sky, you have got to listen to this, just put the manual down for a second will ya."

"Come on, put it down Sky," everyone echoed Jack. Sky sighed heavily, knowing he wouldn't get any peace until he did it. He put the book down, "Ok get it over with."

Jack grinned evilly and started to read, "you like everything to be just so, and can be really stubborn when anyone tries to upset your routine," Jack stopped reading and looked at the others, "does this sound like anyone we know guys?" There were a lot of smiles and nodding heads. He looked back at the magazine and continued, "however, you need to discover that one moment doing something outside of the box, of doing something spontaneous, will make you feel great." Jack looked at Sky and said sarcastically, "yeah like Sky would ever do something spontaneous! What's your sign Syd?"

"Aries," came the quiet reply from Syd.

"Aries," repeated Jack, his eyes scanning the page until he found it. "Here it is. Appearances can be deceptive. The image you portray is not who you really are. You are so much deeper than you let on. Not many people know the real you. Isn't it time you let more people in?"

Z doubled over laughing, "Syd deep! No way is that possible for our princess." This set Jack and Bridge laughing too.

Syd laughed along with them, but no one noticed the crushed look in her eyes at the laughter, no one except for Sky. He wanted to take the look away and before he knew what he was doing, he rose from couch, grabbed her and kissed her swiftly, hard. Then shocked at what he'd done he left the room.

The laughter stopped abruptly, everyone looked at Syd in shock. She put her fingers to her lips and a smile appeared, "he kissed me," she whispered ecstatically.

Sky walked down the corridor looking like the cat that had got the cream. He could still taste her on his lips. One moment of being spontaneous felt more than good. It was a great feeling. Maybe there was something in those rubbish horoscopes after all.


End file.
